There is known multichannel coding in international standards such as the moving picture experts group (MPEG)-2 advanced audio coding (AAC) standard, the MPEG-4 AAC standard, or the MPEG-D USAC standard as a method for coding audio signals, for example (see Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2, for example).